


unite or die

by ilovestony3000



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Avengers Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovestony3000/pseuds/ilovestony3000
Summary: stony hogwarts au"He is one of two. Both are aware of the enemy who seems to sleep. Before there is peace, they must unite or die."i'll write a summary one day i swear, basically steve/tony through the hogwarts years and how they get togther and save the world.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	unite or die

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin this let me set something clear
> 
> i do NOT support jk rowling and my account is a safe place for everyone regardless of their sexuality, gender identification, or religion.  
> Also all i took from harry potter is the world so there will be no harry potter characters only marvel.

Maria Stark tightened her hold around her baby, who was safely sleeping in her arms. Unaware of the importance of his day and how it will change his life. If it were up to Maria, she wouldn't be here sitting in a cold hallway somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. But her husband Howard Stark, the assistant of the Minister for Magic, insisted she would see a Seer after their child's second birthday. Maria looked down at her little baby's face. She didn't want to know his future.

She wanted to explore it together and guide him towards whatever path he'll choose. Instead, a Seer will tell her all about it. Maria sighed when she heard footsteps on the other side of the wall next to her. Usually, real Seers don't work for the Ministry of Magic. But Howard wouldn't have sent her here if he wasn't sure about this John Garret. The wooden door opened with a shrilling noise. Her baby shifted but didn't wake up.

"Maria Stark." the Seer spoke as if they were old friends. "I'm sorry you had to wait. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Maria was surprised by the lack of confidence in her own voice. The smell of leaves and tea hit her nose as soon as she entered the dark room. Exactly seven candles were the only light.

"May I hold him?" the Seer asked, already reaching out.

As a philanthropist, Maria had witnessed many terrible things but seeing her baby in the arms of a stranger was too much for her. Luckily Howard showed up at this moment. He said he'd come, but Maria was still surprised he actually showed up.

"I'll wait outside." the blonde woman carefully placed her baby in the arms of his father. Soon she found herself sitting in the uncomfortable seat in the cold hallway again. It would have been easy to listen to the voices on the other side of the door, but Maria chose to ignore them. She tried to focus on the events she'll go through with her sons. There was no Seer needed to know these.

She imagined buying him his first broom and sitting on the balcony while he practiced. Or walking in Yinsen's Shop and watching while a wand chooses him. And not shortly after that a heartbreaking goodbye at King's Cross.  
A loud WOOSH dragged Maria back to reality. It wasn't hard to recognize the sound. Someone just used the Floo Network. Maria stood up and carefully opened the door.

"He can't see anything!" Howard was obviously upset about whatever happened here. "He said he's not able to foretell anything. There is no prophecy about your son."

Despite her husband's reaction, Maria felt joy running through her veins. She was clever enough to hide this emotion from her husband.

"Where did he go? Did you fire him?" Maria asked.

"No, I send him to the Hall of Prophecy," Howard said, clearly obsessed about this situation. "The only logical explanation of why he can't see my son's prophecy is because it already exists!"

"What if there's no prophecy," Maria said. "What if our son is not meant to achieve the greatest breakthroughs? What if he's normal? Would that be so bad?"

Howard just stared into her eyes. Maria will never know if he was going to answer her question because at this moment the Seer came out of the fireplace. He held a blue shining crystal ball in his hands. Suddenly the air went cold and the seven flames died. It was as if the crystal absorbed heat.

"Is this his prophecy?" Howard's eyes glimmered and he slowly walked to the Seer and took the prophecy record. He held it gently in his hands. Maria held her breath and a loud whisper filled the room.

_"He is one of two. Both are aware of the enemy who seems to sleep. Before there is peace, they must unite or die."_

"I knew it!" Howard was the first who broke the silence. "My son will be the greatest wizard in history!"

Maria stared at the crystal. It can't be the truth. Please. But the label proved her otherwise. Her son's name was written in a curly font.

Anthony Edward Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapters will be longer, i promise  
> sooooo what do you think??  
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> and/or talk to me on instagram @ilovestony3000


End file.
